Goodbye Kiss
by Bishieaya
Summary: Treize is leaving for Lake Vic. but Milliardo wants one last thing before he leaves.


Goodbye Kiss

Authors Note: The characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me (sadly).

_Thought_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll be safe won't you Treize dear. Please be careful." Treize's mother kissed him softly on the cheek and hugged him tightly to her small frame. He knew she didn't want him to go, he wanted to apologize, say he was sorry for causing her such pain. But he couldn't, it would be a lie, he wanted this so badly…

"I'm proud of you boy. Only twelve and getting accepted into Lake Victoria-'

"Only twelve, my little boy-"

"He's not a little boy anymore Eleanor, he's a man now" Treize felt a glow warm his chest. His father thought he was a man now surely there was nothing that could improve this moment. His mother continued to fuss, straitening his straight jacket, fixing his carefully brushed hair but he tuned her out.

There was something more important.

Detaching himself from the warm light of his parents Treize went and knelt beside his friend. His Milliardo. The boy was swathed in his self imposed silence, forcefully ignoring the latent show of family affecting just across from him.

"I'm sorry Mill." Treize murmured knowing that the scene his parents were creating would dredge up painful memories for the little boy. He hadn't wanted his parents to coo over his acceptance to Lake Vic. like this on the day, knowing it would hurt his little prince. Eyes as fathomless as an abyss looked up at him, a weak smile plastered over the full lips. _So beautiful Mill. You have no idea what you do to me do you. _Gently Treize ran soft fingers through softer hair smiling down at the cherub face that gazed overtly at him. _My little lost prince. One day you will be mine completely, no matter what the narrow minded people of the world say. I love you. I may be young but I know that and nothing will convince me otherwise. _

"What for Treize? This is important to you. You deserve everything that you get." Sighing Treize continued to play with Milliardo's hair. Milliardo was so grown up sometimes it was scary for a seven year old. Treize was leaving to learn how to fight, to kill and lead others to kill and here was Mill, taught since he was born of the wrongness of such acts, yet here he was, trusting him to do right.

"I will see you again soon Mill. You can read any of the books in my room, then when I get back I'll enjoy talking about them with you okay?." Milliardo nodded, forcing down his tears, knowing how important this moment was for Treize and not wanting to ruin it with any of his childish requests. Treize smiled before standing and returning to his parents, missing the worried glance his mother and father exchanged before his father clapped him on the arm.

"Come my boy. Your future awaits." Nodding, Treize followed his father down the stairs after kissing his mother goodbye. Looking back at the fey like form of Milliardo ignoring the regret and desolation beginning to take hold of him he started again after his father.

Twirling his hair so that it knotted around his fingers Milliardo looked after Treize, eyes roving over the smart military uniform. He's be gone for a good while, there were few holidays in the army, even when ones uncle was in a high position… Treize hadn't done it…maybe he thought he was too old for it now or maybe this little boy was unimportant now compared to a career in the military…focusing on the hawk like boy who was slowly disappearing from view Milliardo jumped down from his perch on the stairs, pushed past Treize's mother and raced down after Treize.

A hand caught the sleeve of his uniform. Bewildered Treize looked over his shoulder and was overwhelmed by the intensity of the azure eyes staring desperately at him before they turned shy and unsure and instead looked down at the marble stairs. _Ah! Oh my poor little prince, I'm not doing very well in reading you today am I?_ Taking the pale delicate hand in his own Treize turned and knelt before his prince. He didn't say a world, knowing what Mill wanted-cursing himself for not realizing it- and only placed a wayward strand of fine silver hair behind his ear before leaning forward and besotting an undemanding kiss on Milliardo's soft lips.

"Goodbye my Mill" He hugged the lithe figure of his friend delighting in the sigh of happiness escaping the boy before he stood up, smiled fondly at the innocently blushing blonde, before entering the car ignoring the looks his father was sending him.

The Mercedes sleek in the sunlight revved and crunched up the winding gravel drive while Milliardo waved his goodbye, a smile radiating from his pale face.

_That's what's important. Mill's happiness. _Treize thought a true smile gracing his sharp face however he resisted the urge to wave back due to the disapproving frown his father was shooting him with.

"Father. Do you intend to kill me with that glare as I'm sure you could accomplish it." Treize sighed staring out into the snow sculptured landscape of a Kiev winter.

"Treize…" His fathers warning went ignored as Treize glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What have I done father? I thought you were proud of me-'

"I am-'

"So why are you glaring death at me?" Facing his father fully now Treize stared confidently at the man before him. He knew perfectly why his father looked so disapproving at that moment. But he did not care.

"Treize, son, I know you and Zechs-' Treize shivered at hearing that name associated with his delicate prince-'are close but…such 'shows' of affection are inappropriate." His father finished looking to Treize hoping to see comprehension instead defiance was written over his hawkish features. _You plan to stop me loving him?_

"Father. Are you doing to forbid mother from kissing and hugging me due to the

inappropriateness of it? _How dare you intrude on who I show affection for! _Mill is close to me, he lost his family as you well know, someone has to show him some affection don't you think?" _He deserves the love I show him! You will not separate me from him. You may be my father but I love Mill and nothing will stop me showing that to him. For now he does not need to know the depth of my emotions only realize that I am here for him. But gradually he will understand and return my feelings and if not…no, I will not think on that. _

"Boy! Your mother and Zechs are two different matters! Eleanor gave birth to you and raised you! Zechs is dangerous-"

"Why' Treize snarled, eyes turning glacier 'because he's a boy?"

"Of course not!" His father thundered eyes confused. " It is **who **the boy is that is the problem! But the fact that he is male only adds to it…Treize! Treize do not underestimate the seriousness of this!" Treize had turned back to looking out of the window, imprinting the beautiful images of snow covered trees and flowers into his mind, comparing their glacial beauty to that of his little Prince. _Worry not Mill. I will always come back to you, no matter what these people say._

Shifting so that he was comfortable in the overstuffed chair in Treize's room, Milliardo Peacecraft fondly looked down at the book Treize had read to him near every single night since he had come to stay in the Khushranada estate. Resting a careful hand on his lips it occurred to his that his whim hadn't been childish at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
